


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Leobin are roommates, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Opposites Attract, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swimmer Wonshik, Taekwoon-centric, Violinist Taekwoon, Work In Progress, shy Taekwoon, wonshik-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	Untitled

**1:50 PM**

"Taekwoon,are you okay?"

Taekwoon's mind suddenly flickered to life and he tried to look up only to realize his eyes were closed. _Did I fall asleep or something?_ He wondered. _What going on?What happened?_


End file.
